dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Draconic Overlord
The Draconic Overlord is a Draconic who has bathed in the flames of perdition and arisen once more to rain death upon their enemies. Having seen the power that flames hold, they have returned to lead their brethren in reducing the world to ash. Only Evolved Draconics can take this Path. Destiny Features: Fire Souled (level 31): If another Element, the Element of Dragon's Roar Becomes Fire. Its range becomes Cone 8, and its damage will increase to 5K. Burning Blood (level 35): While Bloodied, all of your Melee attacks deal an additional Strength + 4 Fire Damage. Inferno (level 39): When you use an attack with the 'Fire' Keyword, you may create a close burst 1 that deals damage equal to half of the total damage of the attack used to all creatures if you've used a Power Surge in the same turn. Draconic Overlord powers: Level 31 at will powers: Ash Scar At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Fire Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p + instinct fire damage. Special: On a crit, this deals half its damage to any equipment the opponent is using. Burn Bullet At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4K + strength damage. Special: If this also surpasses the target's Reaction save, they take Ongoing 5 Fire (save ends) Level 31 encounter powers: Pyroclasm Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Close Burst 3 Target: All Enemies in Burst Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 5K + strength damage. Special: If Inferno is used on this attack, its range is increased to a Close Burst 3. Bloodflame Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Cone 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3K + 2P + spirit damage. Special: If you are Bloodied, add the additional damage from Burning Blood to this attack. Level 34 Utility powers: Deep Breath Encounter ✦ Martial Minor Action Personal Effect: You regain Hit Points equal to your level, regain one use of Dragon's Roar, and that use becomes Cone 10 and it deals an additional die of damage. If under the effects of Dragon's Declaration, it may be used immediately. Will of Fire Daily ✦ Martial Move Action Personal Effect: Until the end of the encounter, as long as you are bloodied, you gain Fast Healing 10. Slow Burn Daily ✦ Martial, Fire Minor Action Power up Effect: Your next attack with the Fire Keyword is affected by your Power-Up Bonus without spending a Power Surge. In addition, it deals no damage, but instead, affected targets take Ongoing damage equal to half of the damage that would have been dealt for four rounds. Level 36 Daily powers: Pyre Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Line 6 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 6K + spirit damage. If this would down an enemy, they are instead reduced to ash, and can only be revived with the Dragon Balls. Miss: Half damage, the effect still applies. Fist of the Fire King Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Fire Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength+3 vs Repulse Hit: 3P + 3K + Strength Damage. Miss: Half damage and you may spend a healing surge. Special: This attack cannot be blocked. Level 40 ultimate power: Advent of the Inferno Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Fire Fullround Action Melee Target: One Enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + 4K + Strength + spirit Damage Special: This gains a +3 bonus to hit against Minions, +2 against Soldiers, and +1 against Elites. In addition, if this attack reduces a minion or soldier to 0 or less HP, this power may be used again, and the Draconic Overlord gains another turn to use immediately. Advent of the Inferno /must/ be used on this bonus turn. Miss: Half damage, and if it reduces a minion or soldier to 0 or less HP, this power is still expended, and the Draconic Overlord gains another Standard Action to use immediately.